


Intimacy

by Bobateaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexually Intimate, Pre TROS, Pre-Relationship, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: 5 + 1 times that Poe and Rey were intimate before their relationship started.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t proof read !!  
> Also it’s only my 4th story so if it sucks im really sorry but I love Damerey so much!

1\. 

After the battle of Crait, the Resistance was in shambles. Everyone was hauled onto the falcon, and they had no base, no weapons, no ships... they had practically nothing—but they did have each other.

Poe tried his best to keep up a good attitude—he really did. But it was so hard. He was so tired and sad and disappointed in himself all the time, but he put those feelings aside for the good of the resistance.

While Leia and the other higher ups were scouting new planets with possible bases, Poe made his nightly rounds. It was his job to check every nook and cranny to make sure everyone and everything was okay.

When he got to the cockpit, he noticed Rey sitting in the copilots seat.

He wasn't quite friends with her yet. He had hoped to be, though. Poe had heard plenty of good things from Finn, and he wanted to get close with the Jedi as well. When he sat down in the seat beside her, he noticed the light brown, torn and ratty jacket she was wearing. 

It was the jacket that he had given Finn. Or rather the jacket that Finn had took from the wreck on Jakku—when Poe was "dead." Now, it was on a young Jedi. It was a bit too big for her, but he had to admit, she looked ridiculously attractive in it.

She smiled and he saw her wave a hand in front of his face, and he realized that he might have been staring. 

He sat up straighter in an attempt to look more focused. "Hey."

"Hey." She laughed slightly.

"I like your jacket." Poe mentally slapped himself as soon as he said it. He bet that he sounded like a simpleton, and not a dashing and intelligent (don't forget incredibly handsome) resistance pilot. 

Rey smiled though. "Thank you... Finn gave it to me."

Poe chuckled. "He stole it from me first."

A worried look appeared in her eyes and Rey stood up quick and began slipping the jacket off. "I'm so sorry! You can have it back if you'd like."

Poe put a hand on her shoulder, and she stilled. "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

A small blush crept on her face. "Thank you."

2\. 

"Kriff." Poe groaned as he sat down in mess hall. He had been on a week long mission trying to find allies around the galaxy and it was extremely physical. He had never been more sore in his entire life. The knots in his shoulders were killing him, and he was debating asking Finn to massage them for him.

Suddenly, Rey sat down beside him, her eyes instantly looking at his pained face. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders up and down, trying to show her they hurt as if that could give it away. "I'm out of shape," He chuckled. "And old."

She laughed, but after he only stared at her, she stopped abruptly. "Oh... you're serious?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm serious. My shoulders hurt like a bitch."

She scooted closer and brought her hands up. Poe gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes—because she thought it was quite obvious what she was insinuating.

"Turn around, bantha-brain." 

Suddenly it clicked in Poes head. She was going to rub his shoulders. He scooted away and shook his head. "No... I don't need you to massage me, Rey!"

"Don't be an idiot and turn around." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, making him wince at the sudden contact.

"Ow!" He shouted.

She laughed. "Don't be such a baby, Dameron." 

"It's Commander Dameron to you..." he snarked back.

Rey rolled her eyes, yet again, but she was biting back a smile. "Oh shut up." Then she began massaging his shoulders, lightly at first, then pushing deep into his sensitive muscles.

Poe shut his eyes due to pleasure and pain. He tried his very hardest not to groan because she was putting so much pressure on. When she rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, he practically yelped and jerked away.

Poe didn't want to admit how good it felt that Rey was touching him. It was such a weird thought. A gross thought. Yes, that was it... he felt gross thinking about this. She was his friend... and she would never think of him that way.

Rey pulled him back, much softer this time. "Sorry, Poe. I'll go a bit lighter."

He nodded, but he felt like a complete idiot. She was out there training for hours a day in the forest, doing god knows what, and he couldn't even handle a simple massage.

After a few minutes of her rubbing out his shoulders, she was finally done. Poe stretched out his arms. "Wow." They felt much looser and it didn't hurt to move anymore.

He turned to face her and smiled. "Thank you so much, Rey. You really helped me out."

She just smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Don't mention it."

3\. 

"Rey!" Poe shouted and his ears were ringing. She had been hit by a stormtrooper. He saw her go down... heard her scream in pain. His vision was blurry—from tears maybe?—but he stumbled his way over to her while Finn covered him.

He brought a hand up to her neck. She had a pulse. The blaster had hit her arm, bad, but she was okay. The thought of losing her made his heart stop... he wouldn't be able to deal with that.

He let out a sigh of relief, and he and Finn helped carry her body back to the Falcon. She wasn't unconscious, but she couldn't stand on her own and her eyes kept fluttering open and closed. "It's okay, were gonna get you somewhere safe." Poe said quietly.

When they got the Falcon, Chewie and Finn piloted all of them out of there, and Poe laid Rey down on a bench. She was awake now, and wincing at her blistering wound.

"Are you okay? Is that the only spot you were hit in?" Poe asked, quick, his mind and body were racing.

She nodded. "Yeah. This is my only wound."

Poe nodded at her and grabbed some of the bacta they had brought—just in case—and made his way over.

He brought his hand up to her wound, and looked at her. It was like he was waiting for her approval to touch her. As if he hadn’t just been carrying her outside.

Rey just stared at the man. "What are you waiting for?"

Poe nodded and put the bacta over her arm. She hissed a little at the sensation, and then her muscles relaxed.

Poe left his hand on her arm a little longer than needed, but she didn't mind... not one bit. Instead of telling him to stop, she put her hand over top of his. 

"Thank you Poe... for helping me." She felt her heart beating out of her chest, and was hoping that Poe wouldn't notice.

He smiled. "Of course, Sunshine."

She cocked her head a little, her face feeling a little warm. "Sunshine? You've never called me that before." 

"It's a nickname... I'm giving it to you." He was grinning.

She felt her face get warmer. "Why Sunshine?" 

He shrugged. "You cheer me up whenever I'm sad... well most of the time. And you're quite literally a ray of sunshine." He smiled. "Get it... Rey of sunshine?"

She laughed and couldn't contain the bright smile on her face. "I love it," I love you. "Thank you. The only other nickname I've had is Scavenger... or Jedi."

Poe removed his hand from her arm, to Rey's dismay. "Well, were changing that today. Get some rest, Sunshine." 

She did. 

4\. 

Rey was sitting on a tree stump in the forest in the area where she usually trained. She had been out there for hours already, but wasn’t training to the best of her extent, as she couldn’t get a certain someone out of her head. 

She kept replaying him helping her with her wound over and over again. Kept thinking of different things she could’ve—or should’ve—said. 

BB-8 had gone back to the main camp to grab her some water, but he had been gone for a while, and Rey assumed that he had been got caught up with something else. 

So there she sat. Her gaze followed all the trees surrounding her and how they danced in the wind. It followed the clouds in the beautiful blue sky as they raced around. She shut her eyes and felt at peace.

“Rey.” 

Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed her staff. She whipped around to see it was only Poe. He stood holding two jugs of water, his face with a hint of worry.

She set her staff down and let out a breath. “I’m sorry... you just scared me.”

He came closer and handed her the jug. “Yeah, I figured.”

She sat down on the log and he did the same, leaving a scarce amount of space between them. “Thanks for the water,” She looked over at the man, who only nodded. “BB-8 said he would bring it, that little bugger probably was too lazy.”

Poe shook his head. “I volunteered to bring it.”

“Oh... why?” She felt her heart speed up a little.

He only shrugged. “I just wanted to see you.”

She smiled. “Well, thank you for the company.” 

He gave her a short smile back. “Of course.”

They sat in silence for a little while, both taking swigs of their water. Rey would occasionally look over at Poe... just to look at his face. He didn’t seem to notice, so she continued doing so—thinking she was getting away with it.

Until-

“Is there something on my face, Sunshine?” He asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

Rey blushed madly, turning away quickly. “No...I- There’s nothing.” 

She felt his hand reach up and pull something out of her hair. She turned to face him now, she didn’t care if he could see how pink she was.

“Just a leaf.” He said quietly, but then he brought his hand back up to the side of her hair. 

He ran his hand through some of the wisps that had fallen out of her three buns. Then, he moved his hand over to the side of her cheek, where he gently and slowly, ran his hand down. Rey wanted so badly to shut her eyes and reel in his touch. 

But she was so enamoured by the look in his eyes. It was like he was lost in her own. She realized that Poe was blushing too—his face a light pink.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they both heard the beeping sounds of their favourite droid. 

He came rolling over to them fast and beeped excitedly, telling them they were needed by Leia. They both stood up quick and dusted themselves off. 

“We better get going.” Rey said quietly, as if she was winded.

Poe nodded. “Yeah, we better.”

5.

Leia had decided that a celebration would do the Resistance some good. It would be tiny, but everyone could get dressed up, eat, drink, and especially dance.

Rey looked at herself in the mirror of her refresher. She was wearing a short dress that Rose had bought her from a neighbouring planet. It was too tight for her, and the thought of exposing this much skin sort of made her uneasy. She even had makeup on—just a slight amount, but enough to make her feel unusual.

Rose came into the refresher and stood beside her, smiling wide. “Rey... you look stunning.”

Rey turned to her much shorter friend and smiled. “You look beautiful Rose.” She decided to not respond to the compliment, as she always felt awkward and out of place when she did so.

Rose smirked. “Poe is going to love you in that dress.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Pardon me? You’re talking about Poe Dameron?” She scoffed.

“Yeah... obviously.” Was all Rose said, and then she yanked her friend by the arm and led the way to the party.

-

Poe sat alone at a table. He had eaten, had a couple drinks and wanted to leave this party already in only the first hour of showing up.

People walked by and stopped for conversation, and of course Poe was friendly, but he wanted to leave...so bad.

Well, that was until he saw Rey and Rose walk in. His eyes widened at the Jedi and his heart skipped a beat.

“Kriff.” He said to himself, and he looked away quickly. Too much of that would do him no good. 

“She looks stunning.” Finn said from beside him, finally joining him after tearing it up on the dance floor for the past hour.

“Your girlfriend, Rose? Yes, very elegant.” Poe smiled at his friend.

Finn rolled his eyes. “Yes I know Rose’s stunning, but I was talking about Rey.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Poe scoffed. “Don’t do this, buddy... not tonight. I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Can’t deal with what?” Rey asked as she sat down next to Poe.

He sat up straighter. “He was talking about Resistance stuff, and I just want to enjoy the night. Right Finn?”

Finn nodded, winking at Poe then snaking his arm around Rose’s shoulder, who resided next to him.

Rey’s eyes were glued to Poe. He was wearing a white button up tucked into black pants. He looked too good to be true. His curly hair was messy but attractive, and Rey had to think about other things than running her hands through it.

Noticing the tension, Finn improvised. “We’re going to dance.” Finn said, and pulled Rose onto the dance floor, he winked at Poe before leaving the silent duo behind.

Poe looked over at Rey and cleared his throat. “You look beautiful.” 

She smiled and her heart felt warm. “Thank you... so do you.” 

Poe cocked his head in confusion, but he couldn’t contain the smile on his lips.

Rey closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. “I mean... handsome. You look handsome, Poe.”

“Thank you.”

When a slow song began to play, Poe tensed up. He knew this was his chance to dance with Rey. To touch her. Show her he cared. Show her he wanted to be with her. Even if he got rejected, this would be a good time to know.

“Dance with me?” He said quietly, standing up and holding his hand out in front of her.

She smiled wide. “Of course, Commander.”

She put her hand in his, and he pulled them out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snaked his around her waist. They swayed slowly along with the music. Poe made sure to keep a respectable amount of space between her butt and his arms—she noticed, and smiled.

“Always a respectable man, Commander Dameron.”

He shrugged and smirked. “What can I say... I’m a good guy.”

She looked at him longingly. “What if I don’t want you to be?” 

Poe’s heart stopped. “What do you mean by that, Rey?”

“Maybe I want you to... Nevermind it’s stupid.”

He lowered his gaze at her. “It’s not stupid... maybe I’m thinking the same thing.”

Rey felt warm. “What is it that you want?”

He lowered his head so his mouth was at her ear level. “I want you, Rey.” 

His whispering made her feel warm everywhere, but she stayed strong. “You can have me Poe... I’m yours. I have been for a while now.”

Poe smiled at her, and brought one of his hands up to stroke her cheek. “I know, Sunshine.”

+1

After the celebration, Poe and Rey went back to his room. They kissed, but nothing went further. He didn’t want to pressure her... or push her into doing something she didn’t want to do. 

He wanted it to be special for her. So he decided he could wait. This was her first relationship, after all. 

After they snuggled in his bed in silence, Poe was the one to break it.

“Sunshine?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Will you be my girlfriend? I mean officially.” He smiled down at her.

Tears began to brim her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. “Of course I will, Poe. I would love to be your girlfriend.”

Poe leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

And it felt like...

Finally.


End file.
